Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3-5q}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {-q - 5q} + 3$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-6q} + 3$ The simplified expression is $-6q + 3$